


The Worst Patient

by MintyCoolness



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akeshu/Shuake Secret Santa Exchange, M/M, akira is the Worst when sick, sick!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCoolness/pseuds/MintyCoolness
Summary: The Leader of the Phantom Thieves has fallen to the dread affliction know only as the flu and Goro is the only one with free time to look after him. How will this go?~ {{Written for the ShuakeHell Discord Secret Santa}}





	The Worst Patient

**Author's Note:**

> This is a present for TK (aka sinbin mains joker) from the ShuakeHell Discord Server. Happy holidays, I hope you like it~

 “Great, I’m dying…”

“Don’t be so dramatic, you only have the flu~”

There was something immediately charming about their normally-stoic leader under the effects of an all-too-human disease, bundled up in blankets, face as pale as snow and hair so mussed that any avian creature would love to make a home in it. It brought an unbidden smile to his face, especially as Akira writhed dramatically in the sheets, trying to find that elusive bit of comfort during his illness. But judging from the shivers, even underneath the blankets that threatened to swallow him whole, it did little to help him.

“I can literally feel the life draining—” 

“Just hush up and eat your rice, Kurusu~”

“…It’s all burnt. Not like I could taste it anyway.”

He couldn’t help but laugh; Akira was surprisingly chatty when sick and Goro had the thought that he heard their leader talk more now than he ever had when he was well. He took some sort of odd pleasure in this situation but had the good grace to look sheepish as he replaced the ice pillow Akira was laying on, who moaned and groaned like he was severely put out. The brunet, in turn, took a spoonful of the almost-brown, stodgy rice porridge (…he…was not the best cook), holding it up to the other’s mouth. With an almost childish pout, the sick person did as told, swallowing the rice with a grimace.

Goro paused before the next spoonful, thoughtful. This…was dangerous. Being alone with their Leader (he was the only one with free time at this moment), an almost irrational irritation at how Akira could still be charming even when sick, and the thought that it was endearing him to Goro… This wasn’t what he needed to be doing when he—

“Goro…feed meeee…”

“So, you actually like my burnt offerings, your majesty~?”

“Tastes better than the medicine, that’s for sure…”

“I thought you couldn’t taste anything~”

“Well, the disgusting medicine can break through even the direst of flu-like symptoms. And I feel so dire right now..”

“Very well. I’ll take your ‘enthusiasm’ for my ‘special’ brand of cooking as a compliment.”

“Just feed me already…”

“As you say, Kurusu~”

He sighed again, with a strained smile as he spooned another portion of that ruined rice porridge. He’d chew that food when he had to, for now, he’d stick around and almost succeed in pretending that moments like these wouldn’t kill him when the time came… For now, he was just helping out the world’s worst, yet still lovable patient.


End file.
